the_new_vetatronfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Satan
Toby Satan, '''more well-known as '''God is the god and creator of the Vetatron universe. He doesn't run his universe well, and doesn't have the best relationship with anyone. He gets angry, and is devoted to giving people harsh punishments and dumb rules. Biography Main article: Toby Satan biography Relationships Marty McCrale Main article: God and Marty's relationship Marty is Toby's head angel for the last 10,000 years of his life. Marty is secretly working against Toby after becoming obessed with power after coming to Heaven. Toby is blind to this for a very long time. Toby thinks Marty is hard-working and loyal, even though he is the opposite. In The Big Vetatron Finale, Toby lets Marty kill him, even though he doesn't want to be killed by the person he has considered his best friend for millenia. Death Toby's relationship with Death is very complicated. Toby created Death, even though Death is so angry that he is the only skeleton he ever made. However, God and Death work together on a lot. Death and God agree on a lot really, though they refuse to admit it. In 'Skeleton Waffle', Death finds out that Toby made a planet shaped like a waffle full of skeletons. Death gets angry that he has hidden it all those years, but they stop, and continue to work together when needed. Phyllis Malacron (Life) Phyllis is God's first head angel and continues to be loyal to him depsite disagreeing with his practises. She keeps the secret that she is not really an angel and is really the representation of Life, which can be both an angel and a demon. When he finally finds out in 124AI, a year before his death, he sends Phyllis to Hell. Marty defends her, but is cut off at the last minute. Samorka McKorka Toby's relationship with Samorka is usually solid, though they do like to mess with each other. Toby hired Samorka as his dominant hero because of her bravery, but that doesn't mean they always get along. Samorka gets framed by Ali Jordan on God's attempted murder. When that is found out, God still finds it weird to talk to her and can't believe he fell for it. In 755AR, Samorka discovers that Toby has been keeping the secret that there is a dominant villain. Their relationship is never the same way again. She is annoyed, and bursts out at Toby. Later, in 125AI, Toby turns over his duties to Samorka as he sacrifices himself. This is because that the rules state that the god has to leave it to Samorka. Jamestown Baron Toby has a good relationship with the super-intelligent man, but they have their occasional fight. In the short 'Coston World', their relationship takes a dark turn, because Toby fires him after he fails to catch Hamlet Coston. Reveren, God of Christianity Reveren is Toby's least favourite god because he is constantly trying to steal his job. In their first meeting, Reveren thinks he is the true god of the universe and Heaven is his home. Toby proves to him that it isn't the case, and Reveren leaves. Reveren's next three appearances, "The True God", "God of Heavens" and "Church Reign" sees three moments in which Reveren tries to steal his job, where he tries to assassinate him, swapping the Heavens, and offering peace but then using it to the advantage by disguising as Marty. The extent of their rivalry comes in Reveren's final appearance, "Summer of Troy", where he challenges Toby to a fight, and whoever wins gets to rule the universe. Toby wins, and he finally fires Reveren, and sends him to 500 years in Immortal Jail. Alyssa Satan Alyssa is Toby's twin sister, and they have a sibling rivalry. Alyssa is smart, suffisticated and responsible, while Toby is incompetent, biased, lazy, and irresponsible. Alyssa can also be called a romantic. When they were creating universes (as we see in 'The Beginning of the Universe'), Alyssa points out about the 'glitch' that the universe will turn into multiple. This returns in the short 'Combination', in which Alyssa gets angry that there is so many versions of him now, it is impossible to keep track of which one is asking her over. Toby is constantly jealous of Alyssa, like in 'Satan Family Reunion', where she tells everyone about how good her universe was, and Toby's universe(s) was terrible. Satan Satan Satan is Toby's loyal brother who was recruited to be The Devil of his universe. He hates the job because of how poorly treated he is. Piratta, God of Pirates Piratta is a character who Toby is scared to fire as the god, since he eats heads, and he is scared he will eat his. Powers and abillities Omnipotence Toby rarely uses his powers, but he does do it when handing out punishments. His powers seem to be endless, in 'Go Run Go Run', we see him using his powers to create 5000 portals at once, and in 'Sorcery Treaty', we see him killing someone just by pointing at them. Trivia * God is asexual, as shown in many shorts. * Toby's name is not revealed until 'Satan Family Reunion'. Before that he is just referred to as 'God'. Filmography Main article: Toby Satan filmography Book appearances * Vetatron Rush * Unknown to You * Robotic Rourke * Upset in Heaven See also * Heaven * God's Mansion * God and Marty's relationship * The Head Angel Election Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TOCS Characters Category:Forced Family Values Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Heaven Residents